


girls' night out 0.5

by aurora_chiroptera



Category: Leverage
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21974107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurora_chiroptera/pseuds/aurora_chiroptera
Summary: Set late season one/early season two. Parker spends some time with Sophie, and thinks about what it means to be a part of Leverage Inc.
Relationships: Parker & Team Leverage, Sophie Devereaux & Parker (Leverage)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 32
Collections: 2019 Leverage Secret Santa Exchange





	girls' night out 0.5

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ziazippy5379](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziazippy5379/gifts).



> Going from “Some random favorites beyond my prompts:...Parker and Sophie are my favorites at the moment.” I adore these two and wanted to take the chance to explore Parker’s POV. I hope you enjoy!

Parker was sitting in the small theater, watching the stage. Sophie was performing, along with one other actor, and Parker knew most people would find the performance bad. Parker, who knew a lot about art, understood the acting was very bad, but she also thought it could be very useful. The exaggerated way that Sophie showed her emotions, how she reacted in character to different situations, was like a rough code for how Parker was expected to act when she was out in public. Sophia was breaking social rules down to the essentials and that was helpful.

Parker ate some of the popcorn she had brought with her. It was sweet, maple kettle corn Eliot had called it while he was making it. He didn't know she had taken any. That was not something she was supposed to do, but everyone took Eliot's food. He usually made more than enough to share and he smiled when he thought no one was looking because that was him being appreciated for something he was proud of. Parker could understand that.

When the show was over, Sophie was smiling and walking through the seats towards Parker. "What did you think?"

Parker nodded, offering what was left of her popcorn. "I liked it."

"Why thank you Parker," Sophie sat beside her, eating some of the popcorn. "I didn't know you enjoyed Shakespeare."

Parker shrugged. "Eliot told me that one way to show you care about someone is you show an interest in things they like."

"Oh, that's sweet." Sophie was smiling at her, so Parker must have said something right. She was just telling the truth, that is was Eliot explained to her.

"We watched so many Star Wars movies with Hardison," Parker sighed, moving to sit on the back of the chair. "Have you done a Star Wars play?"

"No, I haven't," Sophie poured the rest of the popcorn into her mouth. "But Hardison, at least I think it was Hardison, left some silly little books called... Star Wars Shakespeare or something."

Parker hummed, rocking back and forth on her perch. "Do you have any costumes here?"

Sophie made a face, one that Parker couldn't read. "Of course I do."

"Oh good," Parker pushed herself up and balanced on the chairs until she got to the aisle. Hopping down she turned back to Sophie. "Want to go steal some wallets? There is a wealthy banquet reception thing across town. Apparently they are selling some of Banksy's art."

"That does sound like a good target," Sophie said and stood, moving past and gesturing for Parker to follow her. "Nate doesn't have a job for us, right?"

"There hasn't been anything for so long and I'm bored," Parker complained, pushing the curtain aside and eyes going wide when she saw Sophie's backstage. There was one stagehand, who left when Sophie told him too. And then they were left in the big space alone. Parker could climb right up and watch shows from the ceiling...

"We can also practice your grifting," Sophie smiled, then vanished into a rack of clothing. There were many outfits to choose from, and all in beautiful clothes. It was clear to Parker these were not just costumes, but the real thing. 

Parker wondered how many of the flashy jeweled necklaces and earrings were real, so big that anyone would assume they were fake. It was the perfect place to hide them... Parker leaned over to look at one, jumping when Sophie reappeared with a snap of clothes hangers.

"Okay, here are two new designer dresses," Sophie held them up.

"How are we going to hide what we steal in those?" Parker asked, reaching to tug at the tight material. "Also I don't want anyone to touch me."

"Don't worry, these purses are also in fashion," Sophie put the dresses over the back of a chair and picked up two big handbags. "Or they will be by the end of the night."

"Are we stealing a fashion trend?" Parker took the pink bag with a little pompom on the handle. She began squeezing it absently.

Sophie's voice had her warm laugh in it. Parker knew how to read that. "Maybe another time.... but for tonight I think cash and jewelry are enough."

Parker grinned picking the dark purple dress Sophie had set out. "I do like cash."

"And I like jewels," Sophie smiled.

Once they were both changed, Sophie had Parker sit in one of the chairs in front of a huge mirror. Most of the light bulbs around the mirror were out, but it still served its purpose well enough. Sophie asked, "Do you mind if I do your makeup?"

Parker shook her head and closed her eyes. She could trust Sophie, she knew that. But she wasn't sure about letting anyone into her personal space. Sophie was very gentle, tipping her head only once to finish applying some blush.

"All done," Sophie said brightly, and Parker turned to look. It was nothing dramatic... in fact, the makeup just seemed to suit her.

"Pretty," Parker murmured.

"You're very pretty," Sophie said.

"I don't like being pretty, it gets all the wrong attention," Parker said, then sighed. "Which is good for grifting."

"Using all the abilities at your disposal is key to a well-rounded criminal," Sophie said with a wink. "Shall we?"

Hailing a cab was easy, and Sophie left a big tip. Getting into the party was a little less easy, but where Parker would have found a way in through the vents, Sophie was able to trick bouncers and guards and staff she was supposed to be on the guest list. There was no need to hack computers if you could hack people's minds.

She giggled at the thought, and she snagged a champagne glass to hand to Sophie. Parker wanted to find some tiny cakes to eat instead, but that was a secondary objective. The first was the money. She needed to find some good marks- those that would be easy or fun to take from and also those who should be stolen from. Nate was all in her head about only taking from those who didn't earn their money. It did make all this a lot more fun.

Sophie leaned towards her as if to say thank you for the drink. "I don't see anyone here we shouldn't steal from."

Parker nodded, and watch Sophie for a moment. The spark in Sophie's eye seemed like a mirror of Parker's own. They had a lot more in common than Parker sometimes thought. That made Parker smile a little too, and she used that smile to take a look around the room to find her first marks.

A woman, rude to a server, her fancy dress sparkling. Another who made a mess without care for those who had to clean up. A man trying to flirt with female waitstaff. So many fantastic targets. 

Sophie and Parker stayed two whole hours, slipping out the first time they heard someone ask after a missing bracelet. “Where should we go next?” Sophie asked, both their handbags weighed down by stolen goods. “We could spend some of the money?”

Parker liked to keep her money more than spend it. She didn’t need a whole lot to be happy, other than money. But she thought she read hopefulness in Sophie’s tone. “You don’t have any other shows tonight?”

Sophie shook her head.

“Ah, wanna find one to watch?” Parker asked. Show interest in the things people you care about are interested in. She kept repeating that, and it seemed to be working.

“Want to get dessert first?” Sophie said and looped her arm with Parker’s.

“Alright.” Parker smiled because Sophie was doing the same thing! That’s how it was. Parker had people in her life that knew her. And it didn’t make her want to run too far... Most of the time.

The next day, as they sit beside each other while Nate explains a new job, Parker slides a bracelet over to Sophie. "Thanks for last night," she whispers.

Sophie smiles as she puts the bracelet on. The best things really did come from stealing. After all, that's how Parker got this family.

"Parker, are you listening?" Nate said, and she straights a bit. She slips a fancy watch in his pocket before leaving to climb around some very nice vents as part of the con.

Crawling around in vents, with the comms in her ears, voices going back and forth, gave Parker some time to think. She had people to spend time with outside of heists. She wanted to spend time with people. She liked all the members of their team. This used to make her feel sick, fearful because she knew that people who were close to you could hurt you. If you kept people away, they couldn’t. But now she would be sad if she didn’t get to see her team.

Maybe she should ask Hardison about what to do with this fact. Or Eliot. Or Sophie...

“Parker, you there?” the question in her ear brought her back to the present, where she was still shimmying through the ducts. They were very nice ducts.

“Almost above the server room now,” Parker said, keeping her voice low so it wouldn’t echo.

“Be careful and let me know when you’re there,” Hardison responded.

“When am I not careful?” Parker said back, and she hears a laugh from Sophie. This and Hardison’s words made her smile. “Don’t worry, I’ll come home.”

Because now, Parker had a much better idea about what home was supposed to be.


End file.
